Watercolours
by ChloeKilljoy
Summary: A oneshot challenge given to me, had to write a Frerard  Frank&Gerard  story from the prompt 'Watercolours', this is the end result


_Frank_

I ran into the 'common room' slamming all the doors on my way. "William Joseph, you are going down, old chap!" I say in my best bad British accent, annoying Billie Joe in as many ways as I could before our game. I dove under the pool table just before he stormed his way into our 'common room' (it's our kitchen really but we always eat take outs, so we put the tv, consoles, sofa and pool table in there instead), and hear him shout "Frank, get your short ass out from under the table, it's no fun to kick a midget while he's down." I jump up and pounce onto his back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to make sure I don't hurt him. We started a game, turning my iPod on real loud, generally making as much noise as we could. We played five games of pool, then after being defeated 4 times I decided we should play Catch instead. We ended up running all over the dorms throwing water balloon at each other, getting soaked every time we dropped it or squeezed too hard catching it.

I had just thrown a balloon back to Billie Joe, who was standing the other end of the corridor attempting to protect a certain area when one of our flatmates walked out of his room and in the path of the ongoing balloon. It hit him on his shoulder, making him wince and cry out in surprise, getting his coat wet. Billie Joe burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Gee, I'm so sorry I didn't realise you were coming out of your room, I'm sorry, I'll be more careful…" I carried on babbling like this as I walked over to him, one hand over my mouth in horror. I kept talking as I checked he was ok, and he gave me the most evil glare he could manage and stalked off. Billie Joe kept laughing as he walked past him, then when he had left the flat he looked at me. "Dude what the hell was that? You fucking pansy, you were all over him! He's gonna notice at some point, fucktard." I felt the blood rushing to my face. "Shut the fuck up, Blowjob, he's not gonna find out ANYTHING." I glared at him which made him laugh again. "Dude, chill, I'm not gonna drop you in it, I'm just saying tone down the 'Gee I'm so in luuuuurve with you I want your babies' vibe, 'kay?" He said, mimicking my voice. We just stood there for a while in silence.

"Dude, that so did not sound like me at all."

_Gerard_

As soon as I got out of the flat I breathed a sigh of relief. Ok, so he did hit me with the waterballoon, and yeah it got my new coat wet, but it's a coat, it's supposed to get wet. But he got really worried when he saw it hit me. He was so flustered about it, apologising over and over, making sure I was ok, genuinely worried about me being mad at him. I sighed to myself. He was just too cute. I got lost in my thoughts, how he'd looked so adorably worried, how his fingers had pressed into my arm when he was apologising. I shook my head. Gotta stop thinking about him like this, it's gonna end badly, you need to keep your distance. The way he looked when I glared at him, the way his face dropped when he thought I hated him. I felt a pang of guilt. Stop it!

I started walking again, leaving the building and heading out to the art store down the road.

_Frank_

An hour or so later Billie Joe had to go to work. Nobody else in the flat wanted to play games, they all had to 'study' for their various exams. I knocked on Nathan's door. "Dude, you wanna play Xbox or something?" He came to the door and said "We regret to announce that Nathan is currently unavailable, your meeting clashes with an important meeting with his brother. Please request a new appointment, we apologize for any inconvenience." He throws a hidden drink over me and tries to slam the door on me, but I shove my foot between the door and it's frame. "Matt, you fucker, why are you here again?" Nathan's twin brother grinned at me and Nathan peered up from his desk. "Hey Frank, sorry I can't play Xbox right now, Matt needs the night off work so I'm going in for him, which means I need to cram in as much revision now as I can." I sighed and left them to it.

Walking back to my room to change my shirt I noticed Gee's room's door was wide open. Strange, he usually locks it before he leaves… I knocked on the door, my insides fluttering around like butterflies. "Gee?" Silence. I knock again. "Gee? You know your door's wide open?" I push it open a little more, and see he's not in there. I pull the door to, then notice a load of his artwork in the corner of his room that looks pretty awesome. I look around me to check he's not anywhere around, and walk into his room to look. They're mainly just sketches and watercolour paintings from notebooks, lying around, waiting to be sorted into various books and folders. His portfolios maybe? I shrug to myself, looking at various pictures of dream-like vampires, dragons, and other mystic creatures, admiring the detail and fluidity of his work. Then I notice a few canvas paintings behind his door, and start looking through them. There's one of a vampire walking out from a lake, dripping water and covered in mystic tattoos. There's 4 canvases, each of the same vampire in various situations, the last one of him looking a girl with long black hair barely noticeable in the dark watery background.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

_Gerard_

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I realised I had forgotten to lock my door before I left, and felt the bottom of my stomach fall when I saw the picture he was holding. He looked up at me, shock and guilt plastered on his face, stuttering and mumbling. Damn he was just too adorable. I shook my head. "Don't worry, it's not like there's anything interesting in here, don't know why I bother locking it really." Frank blinks in surprise. "You're not mad at me?" I shook my head again. "The usually locked door is open, curiosity gets the better of you. Human nature." He nods, and looks back at the painting in his hands. I blush a little, thankful he's not looking at me. I stand there looking at him, lost in my own little world where he holds my hand, caresses my cheek and holds me close.

_Frank_

"Gee?" He was just standing there in his own little world, but he was staring at me at the same time. It gave me shivers to see how intently he was looking at me. I put the painting down and walked up to him. "Gee? Gerard?" I poked his nose slightly and he jumped out of his daydream, then jumped again at how close I was. It made me giggle and without thinking I said "Daydreaming about me now?" There was a slight awkward silence as I watched him go red and a guilty look spread across his face. I giggled nervously. Was he really? "W-were you really?" I couldn't stop a smile spreading across my face. That seemed to piss him off though. "No, you fucking twat, why do you assume everyone wants you, you're not some fucking gift sent from above you-" I cut him off with a giggle and leant in a kissed him softly. He didn't do anything at first, he just stood there awkwardly and let me kiss him, then he warmed up a little and kissed me back. Before I knew it the door had been kicked shut (by who, I don't know) and we were lying on our sides on Gee's bed, Gee pulling off my slowly drying shirt and kissing my neck at the same time, making me moan in his ear.


End file.
